Matters of Fate
by Bellchan
Summary: This is a romance about Trunks/Pan, Juunanagou/Bra, Goten/Marron and how their relationship grow up, mess up, burn up and so on. Just read to find out. There're some adult stuff here. Current chapter: 'Flirt in the Sky'
1. (PG13) Misunderstandings

**Matters of Fate**** - Chapter 1  
************************  
by Bellchan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. Simply.  
  
*Note: This has nothing to do with "Stray Cats", but the couples are the same, as well as the characters' ages. But just to make things easier, consider this fic timeline is about four/five years after GT series. And I'm not updating any fic before I'm finished with this one. *sighs at the long journey she has right ahead* I hope I can keep my inspiration coming...   
  
**Main Characters:** Trunks, Pan, Juunanagou, Bra, Goten, Marron. NO VILLAINS.  


1 - Misunderstandings**  
*************************  


It was another beautiful sunny day, a gift from the spring season. She could feel the strong smell of white flowers, her mother's favorite. Taking deep into that delightful scent, she rushed towards him with a small basket full of ripe cherries.  
  
"Uncle Juunanagou!" she called, weaving her free hand in the air as she approached him. "May I sit down here with you?"  
  
"Sure, Marron sweetie." he said, stretching out his hand at her under a wide branched tree.  
  
The blonde girl giggled at the treatment, she just loved when he called her that. "Look, uncle Juunanagou... These cherries are ripe and tasty. I hope you like it!" she said, handing the basket to the handsome cyborg. He pinched her nose playfully as a sign of affection. She was gracious, there were no doubts. 'Just like a puppy.' he thought, tickling her stomach for his own entertainment while she struggled to escape.  
  
Not far from there, two figures were spying on them through the glass of the window.  
  
"It seems that he likes her, doesn't it?" asked Kuririn.  
  
"Hnf! Probably. He never treated me like that..." the blonde woman muttered, arms crossed.  
  
"Are you jealous, Juuhachigou?" teased the old man.  
  
"What do you mean?" The female android glared at him, but soon she softened her voice. "I have nothing to complain. I must be thankful for having the chance to see him living again. You know how much I've missed him..."  
  
"Juuhachigou..." he spoke, rubbing her arm soothingly.  
  
Back at the garden, Marron sat there appreciating the splendid blue sky, while she had her head resting on her uncle's comfortable chest. "It's weird..." the girl began. "You're my mother's twin... and I'm older than you..."  
  
"That's because they got my old body restored." the cyborg simply explained.  
  
"Whatever. It's still weird..." she insisted, though she was squealing inside for having such a gorgeous uncle. "By the way, tomorrow we'll have the annual picnic at Kame Sennin's. You're going with us, aren't you?" she asked, hoping he would.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not fond of those family reunion events." He informed, closing his amazing pair of light blue eyes.  
  
"But uncle Juunanagou... You're one of us now. You should get used to it... Look, sometimes I get bored too but I know Trunks will be there so I don't mind..." the blonde said, daydreaming. He did not respond, actually, his mind was absent and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to his niece.

~//~

Somewhere nearby...  
  
Son Pan stirred on the bed as her sleepiness finally began to cease. Lazily, she turned her body to the side, only to realize that her head felt like it was as heavy as a stone. "Ouch..." she moaned, pressing her hand against her stomach. It hurt, like she had just threw up a good amount of food. Or liquid.  
  
She struggled for quite a while to keep her eyes open, but her vision was all blurred. It didn't take too long for it become clear, though. She looked around herself. That definitely wasn't her bed. That wasn't her room at all. And those weren't... She lifted the covers, those weren't her clothes.  
  
"Where I am? What the hell..." she mumbled. Stumbling here and there, she attempted to walk, but the dizziness got her again and she fell... right into something hard. Actually, into a man in his dark gray suit who, fortunately, was there to catch her.  
  
"T-Trunks? What are you doing here?" asked the girl, more confused then ever.  
  
"Taking care of a naughty girl who just happens to be in MY house." He replied coldly, while he carried her back to the bed.  
  
Pan just stood there blinking her eyes, completely dumbfounded. Slowly, some few images began to form in her mind. A bar, a guy, a crowded area, loud music and so on. She finally got it. Her date had just dumped her. Not that she really liked him, but she wasn't in a good mood to bear with that. The last thing she remembered was herself being "a bit" drunk and being carried by someone very familiar. Trunks, she supposed.  
  
"Did you bring me here?" she asked.  
  
"Did I have any choice? Your parents are traveling, aren't they? You're lucky for they were not here to see you in that shameful condition." He half scolded.  
  
"Who are you to talk like that? I'm old enough to do whatever I want!" she fumed. He got closer.  
  
"Idiot! What could have happened if I wasn't there? You could've been hurt, abused, raped, to think the worst!" he yelled, impatiently.  
  
"Stop that, Trunks!" she cried, putting her hands right above her head. That surely wasn't a pleasant way to wake up.  
  
The lavender haired Saiyan softened his steady expression, judging he was being a bit harsh, and then sat right beside her. "It'll be all right, Pan." He whispered, soothingly. "Look, I've gotta go work now, but you can stay here as long as you wish. There's food in the fridge. I suppose you know my new house so feel at ease, okay?" he said before leaving. The girl just nodded.  
  
"To feel at ease..." she thought aloud. "Oh, what a shame..." she sighed, a little disgusted with herself. She had never been drunk before, but she knew that when people are drunk they say shit. Could she have said anything embarrassing? Anything... revealing? Like she was actually in love with... No, she did not remember. "Oh, Dende... What have I done? I think I'll never get drunk again! Eww..." she said, shaking her head. "And this... This is Trunks' shirt, so that means... Oh no, he saw me naked!!!" Definitely, the girl was sober. Even though she was speaking alone. And blushing furiously as dirty thoughts danced playfully in her mind... "Aaahhh... Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuup!!!"

~//~

Later that afternoon...  
  
A certain Capsule Corporation President was completely in a hurry to have his job done for the day. He didn't know exactly why, but he couldn't stop being worried with her.   
  
"Pan..." he whispered.   
  
Impatiently, and cursing the world like his father would do whenever he had to sleep in the couch, he signed the last sheaf of papers and didn't wait any longer to grab his briefcase and get out of there. That is, if someone hadn't just entered his office when he was about to leave.  
  
"Marron?" he said, surprised.  
  
"Hi, Trunks! I just came to see if we could have dinner together... You haven't called me these days..." she said, as her small fingers played seductively along his collar.  
  
"Uh..." the young man just stood there like in a trance. He noticed she was all dressed up, perfumed and everything. But then he remembered. "Oh, I'm sorry Marron... We can talk better tomorrow. I have to go home now, Pan must be hungry. See ya!" he said, giving a light peck on her cheek before disappearing in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Trunks, wait!" she shouted, utterly disappointed. "Hey! What is Pan doing at HIS house?" she asked herself, as her disappointment soon became anger, jealousy. "Trunks, I hope you're not..." Without thinking straight, she pulled out her cell phone from her purse and dialed his number. It rang once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"Hello?" said a female voice.  
  
"Pan? This is Marron. Could I talk with Trunks?" the older girl asked, pretending she didn't know he wasn't there.  
  
"Hi, Marron. He didn't arrive yet..." the other replied.  
  
"Oh... Then would you do me a favor, please? When he arrives, could you tell him I won't be late to our dinner tonight?" said Marron, as sweetly as she could make it sound. "Pan?" she repeated, as she heard no response.  
  
"O-Okay, Marron... Bye!"   
  
The blonde girl could tell Pan had got really surprised, by the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry, Pan. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't give him up..." she thought aloud, firmly. "Not yet..."

~//~

"Marron and... Trunks?" whispered a desolated Pan. "Why didn't he tell me anything? He just called me a few minutes ago asking if I was okay..." she continued, taking a little time to process what she had just heard. "Of course, you moron. He was just being gentle. You should already know that."   
  
Pan kept thinking to herself on her way to his bedroom. She just wanted her clothes back and to get out of there. "You're always gentle, why are you always being gentle? It's irritating, Trunks!!! And do you want to know? I will steal this shirt of yours!" 

~//~

The first stars glittered in the sky, like the little fireflies that start rambling when the night falls. A warm breeze, a calm street, everything seemed to be perfect... Trunks got out of his car carrying a pile of good smelling pizza, enough to feed two hungry Saiyans. 'I hope she'll like it.' He thought. 'Oh, come on, I know she loves it!' and with that, he opened the front door of his nice big house and just came inside with that huge pile in his hands. But considering his uncommon strength, it took him no effort.   
  
"Pan! I'm home! Look what I've got for us!" he said aloud and happily, imagining her joyful reaction. "Pan?" he called again, since she didn't respond. "Pan!"  
  
Room by room, he looked for her, but there was no sign of his little guest. He came next to the closest window and sighed in disappointment. 'She's gone... Was I that rude with her today? But she was here a while ago, what did I say wrong?' he questioned himself, judging it was all his fault. He looked at the table and sighed again. 'And what am I going to do with all that food?' He just stood there pensive when the doorbell suddenly rang. He opened the door. It was Marron.  


* * * * * * *

Next chapter: "The Prince of The Seas"! ^_^  
  
.:. Well, what do ya think? I know it was short, but it's just the beginning of  a long, loooong romance series! (I mean, as long as I keep my inspiration, many things will happen in this story, more pizzas will come and many kisses will be given...) See ya!   



	2. (R) The Prince of the Seas

**Matters of Fate**** - Chapter 2  
************************  
by Bellchan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.   
  
*Note: Sorry, it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't even login to this damn server! Well... I'm just writing in this fic exactly what I would write in "Stray Cats" ("SC"), that's why I'm not moving on that fic. Actually, it's like a restart, because I thought "SC" was a bit silly (no, no one told me that, I really thought it was). So I hope you enjoy this new one. Oh yeah, what you will read here is not suitable for children... 

óƒ  
2 - The Prince of The Seas  
*************************************  
**

Blonde, beautiful and sexy. That was how she looked, though she was not exactly the girl he wished to see that night. However...  
  
"Hi, Marron..." he greeted, being the perfect gentleman he was.  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering..." she said, glancing at all directions to see if there was anybody else. "Where's Pan?" she asked.  
  
"She went home just a while ago." he informed, hiding his desolated mood behind an almost invisible smile. Marron just followed him suit as he escorted her to the living room.  
  
'Yeah, it worked!' she thought. 'All I need now is to be alone with him...'  
  
He sat on the large dark green couch and she resolutely sat by his side, but not without crossing her legs in a cinematographic movement. It had surely called his attention, judging by the pathetic grin he displayed on his face. Yes, a perfect opportunity for her to diminish the space gap between them. In a few seconds, her lips were so close to his that she could even feel their warmth in anticipation. And that certainly could've been her luckiest day, if it wasn't that damn doorbell ringing again...  
  
Trunks on the other hand just sighed relieved, since he wouldn't know what to do if she actually kissed him. He simply rushed to the door ready to hug his "savior", whoever it was, leaving a very pissed Marron "holding the bags".  
  
"Goten!!!" he greeted, abnormally enthusiastic for seeing his childhood friend.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" the spike haired Saiyan replied, as they performed a high five.  
  
"Come on in, Goten! We were just waiting for you!" said Trunks, as he ushered him in.  
  
"We???" asked a confused Goten, wondering if his friend wasn't alone, after all. But then a look of disappointment got him as soon as he spotted Marron sat there, tapping her foot impatiently. Maybe no one knew, but he was secretly in love with her.   
  
"Sorry, Trunks, I didn't know you had a date..." he whispered.  
  
"No, absolutely! Actually, I was supposed to be with Pan, but she had just been gone when I got here." Trunks assured him.  
  
Still hesitant, the newly-arrived guest greeted the blonde girl with a shy smile, getting only an indifferent look in return. It felt like a dagger entering his chest, such a cold reception. But his Saiyan blood soon made him turn his attention to the delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Look what we have here, Goten!" announced Trunks, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Wow! Pizza!" exclaimed the other Saiyajin, feeling his mouth begin to water.  
  
In a couple of seconds the two of them devoured the huge pile of pizza one by one, just like hungry monsters, to Marron's complete horror.  
  
"Hey, Marron! Don't stay there looking! Why don't you join us?" shouted Trunks, purposely letting a small piece of tomato fall from his mouth.  
  
"Perfect..." she muttered sarcastically. "Now I'm stuck here with two animals!"

~//~

Meanwhile at the Son's Residence...  
  
Pan was laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling, as she would always do whenever she was feeling down. 'Just think about nothing... It's the best way...' The girl didn't even notice her mother entering the room.  
  
"Hi, dear! Are you feeling OK?" asked the middle aged woman, seeing his daughter was awake and unmoving.  
  
"Mom? When did you arrive?" the girl said, surprised.  
  
"Right now. Your father is undoing the bags. We brought some gifts, don't you wanna see them?"   
  
"Later, mom... I just wanna sleep now..." Pan told her, stretching her arms and yawning. Videl thought it was a bit strange, normally Pan would be more enthusiastic at seeing novelties. But she just preferred not bother her with more questions and left.  
  
Seeing she was alone again, Pan pulled out Trunks' shirt from under her pillow, the one she had "stolen" when she left his house, and inhaled deeply into its fresh scent. His scent. It felt like he was there, somehow, making her feel comfortable and secure. "Good night, Trun... ks..." she whispered, before falling fast asleep.

~//~

The next day, right at afternoon, everybody was gathered at Kame Sennin's island for the annual picnic, with barbecue and all. Tien, Yamcha and Kuririn were there with their respective families, as well as the Briefs and the Sons. Well, except for one little person.  
  
"Excuse me, Gohan-san." said Trunks, as he approached the older Saiyajin. "Where's Pan-chan?"  
  
"Oh... She didn't want to come with us, I don't know exactly why. We tried to convince her, but you know how she is, don't you?" Gohan replied, sighing in disappointment.  
  
"Didn't she recov... I mean, is she sick or something like that?" asked the lavender haired youth, being careful not to tell Gohan about his daughter being drunk just the other night.  
  
"No, at least she didn't show any signs or symptoms she was sick." Gohan told him. "Do you know what possibly could have happened? You two are so close..."  
  
"Well, the only thing I know is that she broke up with her date. But I could talk with her if you want..." Trunks offered.  
  
"Oh, please, Trunks-kun. I'm very preoccupied with her." Said Pan's father. The younger Saiyan nodded and went inside the house to grab his shirt. Marron, who had been observing the scene just followed him in.  
  
"Trunks, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... I'm just going to see if Pan is all right. She's the only one who's not here..." he informed. She frowned a bit.  
  
"Listen, Trunks. If she didn't came it's because she probably prefer to be alone. You should not bother her." she warned, trying to make him give up from that idea.  
  
"But I told Gohan that..." he insisted.  
  
"I know what I'm saying, dear." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm a girl, just like her, I know these things better than you. Look, do you want her to be angry at you? Hmm?"  
  
"Of course not, but..."   
  
"Then be a good boy and do as I say. Give her a little time to think. Okay?" she spoke, softly and firmly.  
  
"Maybe you're right..." said Trunks, defeated. He gently unwrapped her arms from him and left, head down and sad.  
  
"Trunks..." the blonde called, coming right after him.  
  
"Sorry, Marron. But I'd rather go alone. I'll just... spar somewhere... I'll be back soon." the demi-Saiyan told her and took off to the sky.

~//~

Pan paced in her room impatiently, anxious to meet the others at the picnic. But then again she remembered Trunks would be there, hugging and kissing Marron. At least that's what she imagined. And she didn't want anyone to find out she was in love with him, didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
"Oooh... But it doesn't mean I have to be stuck home while everybody is having fun!" she told herself. Speaking alone was just becoming a habit of hers. "I need to go somewhere... Hey! I think I'll take a walk by a desert beach. It surely must be very relaxing..." And picturing a beautiful seashore in her mind, she went to her closet and picked up a thin ocean blue dress. It was not her usual stuff, but she decided she wanted to feel free, just like the wind. 

~//~

Indeed, it felt good. She couldn't have chosen a better place. Calm, silent, warm. That sweet melody of the sea could calm down the most ferocious spirit.  
  
'I should do this more often...' she thought, staring at the horizon. Such a peaceful sight, the weaves, the sand, the seagulls, the man... Wait. The man???  
  
'Looks like it's not as desert as I thought... Who could be him?' Pan asked herself, trying to take more details of that figure standing far ahead. Curious, she got closer and closer until she could observe him better. And what she saw there was... That lavender hair... It was unmistakable!  
  
There he was, on the wet sand, wearing black pants and no shirt, exercising his hard muscles in slow motion movements, what seemed to her more like a hypnotic dance. She blinked her eyes several times, to certify that he was real. He didn't notice her standing there, though, he was totally absorbed in performing his sharp moves. She didn't mind, she was just amazed watching the sunlight making his skin shine like gold. Like a prince of Seven Seas...  
  
Dazzled, she began walking into his direction.  
  
He stopped, sensing something moving towards him. The mermaid... She walked gracefully as the wind played with her long, silky hair. Her fluttering dress and the sea also seemed to have the same color. Was he hallucinating? It couldn't be her... His little Pan...   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, taking him out of his trance.  
  
"Y-Yes..." he spoke, completely astonished before her. "I just came to spar..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I was going to drop by your house, but I didn't want to bother..."  
  
"You should know you never bother, Trunks."   
  
The two Saiyans stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do next. It was the first time it ever happened, feeling like two strangers. Suddenly a big weave engulfed them both, taking the distracted pair by surprise.  
  
"Gosh! I'm all soaked!" Pan exclaimed, looking around herself.  
  
Trunks noticed her blue dress was now transparent, showing perfectly everything underneath. Pan's face just turned bright red as she caught him staring intently at her body. He quickly averted his gaze and decided to speak something to avoid any embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, Pan! The water feels nice! Let's play a little, like in the old times!" he suggested. She blushed even more.  
  
"C'mon, like good friends!" he encouraged, extending his hand at her. She accepted his offer, not being able to resist his typical smile.  


Guided by the handsome demigod, Pan went deeper ahead, until the water was covering her waist. And there they began playing, splashing water at each other's head like two little children... until another strong weave made Pan lose her balance and reflexively grab Trunks' shoulders for support.  
  
He caught her with no effort and, again, kept his eyes fixed on the pale skin of her face, her neck, her chest... He could see the small bulge of her nipples through the thin cloth that barely covered them. Struggling, the young Saiyan tried to push aside his impure thoughts, but the sight of her virgin breasts was inciting his masculine instincts badly. He wanted to taste her, her fresh skin.   
  
Pan couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the sudden fire that lit in his eyes. But her whole body felt weak in his strong arms, making it hard to move. She closed her eyes as soon as his mouth made contact with her left shoulder. He kissed it softly, devouring all the salty liquid on his way down until his lips reached her small nipple.  
  
The girl shot her eyes wide open, startled, she wasn't expecting that. She could feel the warmth of his tongue through her wet dress, unconsciously imagining how burning it would be if that cloth wasn't there.   
  
Before she could lose all her senses, the raven haired Saiyajin attempted to push him off, but he just suckled even harder, stealing away all of her air supply.  
  
"T-Trunks... This is not... This is not like being friends..." she pleaded desperately, between gasps.   
  
"Sorry... I lost control, I'm sorry..." he said, releasing the girl almost immediately. He tried to apologize, recognizing he just went too far. "It won't happen again."  
  
"No, it's all right, I was just... a bit surprised, that's it. After all, you and Marron..." She told him, still panting hard.  
  
"Me... and Marron? What? We're just friends..." Trunks informed.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"You think too much." He added. "Now let's come back to the picnic, your father is worried with you." He continued, changing the subject. She nodded and took off right after him.  


* * * * * * *

Next chapter: "Flirt in the Sky"!  
  
.:. Hmm... Is it getting better? Let's make the romance(s) start! By the way, for some "SC" readers who were waiting for some Juunanagou/Bra, stay tuned from now on, so you can watch as their forbidden romance grows (and burns). Bye bye!  
  



	3. (PG13) Flirt in the Sky

**Matters of Fate**** - Chapter 3  
************************  
by Bellchan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.   
  
*Note: Not suitable for G/B fans. But it's perfectly suitable for J/B fans. 

3 - Flirt in the Sky  
***********************

Marron decided to take a walk by the shore, away from that family reunion. She had been talking with her uncle, whom she managed to drag with her to the picnic, a while ago but right now she just felt like being alone with her thoughts.  
  
The sunset was so beautiful... If only Trunks was there to appreciate the sight by her side, she wouldn't want anything else. But she knew he wouldn't show off so soon, she knew it. Sometimes she questioned if it was really worth doing everything she's been doing to get next to him. After all, he would always slip from her fingers just like sand.  
  
"Marron!" someone called her, bringing her back to reality. She turned around and saw Goten coming into her direction.  
  
"I was just looking for you... Listen, I was wondering if you would come with me to take a dip?" he asked her, expectantly.  
  
"Nope." she replied, turning her gaze back at the horizon.  
  
"Why not? I just found out a beautiful island right next to this one. Won't you come?" he insisted.  
  
"Nope." She repeated.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
He stared at her, confused. Why would she always repeat the same word? She didn't even seem to be paying any attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Marron, are you feeling all right?" he asked, a bit worried.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she yelled, irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to get you nervous, I was just trying to make you feel better, I'm sorry..." The spiky haired Saiyajin tried to apologize, but hearing no response, he started to walk away.  
  
"Goten, wait!" the girl pleaded, finally realizing she wasn't being nice with him. "I'm sorry, I was a little sad, but it doesn't give me the right to be yelling at you like that... Please, forgive me!"   
  
"It's fine, you don't need to feel sorry, Marron..." he whispered soothingly, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
"I do, Goten. I have not treated you fine lately... But even so you're always trying to cheer me up... I'm such a monster..." she told him, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Of course you're not! And please, don't cry in front of me..." he said. Actually, women had always been his weak point and he simply couldn't stand seeing them cry, specially Marron.  
  
"But it's hard to hold it..." she whimpered, letting a single tear escape from the corner of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist tenderly and just let her bury her head on his hard chest. "He doesn't love me, I know it..." the girl whispered, between sobs. She felt his body stiffen a bit. He just released her and started to power up to take off.  
  
"Goten, where are you going?" she asked, when she was beginning to enjoy the warmth he was giving her.  
  
"To take a dip." was his short reply.  
  
"May I go with you?"  
  
"Have you changed your mind?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Any problem?" she said, clinging to his neck. He just smiled, scooped her up and took off to the sky.

~//~

Back at the picnic...  
  
Bra sighed discontented. She felt all abandoned, rejected by everyone. Where did her friends go? Pan, Marron, Goten... Even her annoying brother. She just wanted to talk with someone... But little did she know she was being observed...  
  
"Who's that hottie, Juuhachigou?" asked the raven haired cyborg, glancing at the lonely blue haired girl through the corner of his eyes.  
  
"She's Bra, Vegeta's younger brat. Have you never seen her before?" the blonde woman asked back.  
  
"I don't remember. She's quite interesting..." he added, with a mischievous glint sparkling in his light blue eyes.  
  
The female jinzouningen frowned, uncertain about what her mysterious brother could be thinking about. "I hope you have no intentions to turn her into another of your little toys. She's Vegeta's daughter and I should warn you that she's extremely protected by the Briefs. Even her older brother has already beaten up a good amount of guys who tried to take advantage of her." She warned.  
  
"You should know I'm not afraid of those Saiyans." he stated, putting his best cocky expression.  
  
"You know perfectly they can beat the crap out of you, Juunanagou. Stay away from those people, you little trouble maker." She ordered, more like in a motherly tone. That was how she felt towards her stubborn and now younger brother.  
  
"Always being a killjoy... Anyway, who said I want to mess with them? And specially with her?" he lied. The former killer android had just got more aroused then ever to start up his most audacious game.  
  
The young Saiyan girl noticed the way he was looking at her. Like a wolf on the lookout of his prey. But instead of feeling threatened or something like that, she felt nothing but curiosity, excitement. Never did a man get this effect on her, not with just a simple look. Could she be... attracted? He was surely damn hot...   
  
He could assure himself he saw her cheeks flush slightly. Even at that distance. 'So her name is Bra...' he thought, studying carefully all of her beautiful features and watching amazed at how her long, aqua blue hair danced gracefully with the breeze. 'Such a goddess...'  
  
She looked at the place around her, and quickly spotted her father fast asleep under a tree. Her mother was there, next to the fruit table in a random babbling with Videl and Chichi. The others were also "busy", either eating, chatting or reading some porno, like that old pervert Kame Sennin. 'If I don't do anything I'll die of boredom...' she thought, sighing. 'Hey, what if I...'   
  
The handsome cyborg got a little surprised at seeing her signaling at him with a seductive smile. She shifted her head in a quick move, indicating she wanted him to follow her. He did it.

~//~

In a small, desert island nearby...  
  
"What do you think, Marron?" asked Goten, as they landed on the wet sand.  
  
"It's beautiful and warm... But I'm not properly dressed to swim, Goten..." she said, looking at her cherry color tight dress.  
  
"No problem, just hold on me! Here, take my hand." He offered, running to the water along with Marron.   
  
But the blonde girl didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as him, as he could notice. He even tried some tricks, but they wouldn't work. Then the passionate Saiyan decided to give it a last try...  
  
"Ouch! I strained my leg!!" he shouted, from a deeper spot. She ignored him. "Help me, Marron! I'm drowning!!!" he continued, agitating his arms desperately. Seeing he wasn't being convincing, Goten just sank his head in the water for a good couple of minutes, making Marron do believe he was being serious.  
  
"Goten!!! Oh my God, you idiot!" she yelled angrily, searching for him. "There you are!" she said, pulling the heavy man out of the water with a huge effort.  
  
"Goten, wake up!" she pleaded, tapping his face from one side to another. "Speak to me, please!" she insisted, as he didn't move and didn't even breathe. "Oh shit!" She rolled her eyes, pinched his nose shut and covered his mouth with hers in a first attempt to insufflate air into his lungs.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his arms encircling her waist and rolling her body over the sand along with his, so that he was on top of her now. He kept her mouth attached to his, feeling her squirm and struggle beneath him. But slowly, the girl began to give in to his sensuous, daring kiss. She had to admit it, never did someone kiss her like that, nor even Trunks.  
  
He finally broke apart, afraid that he could suffocate her.  
  
"Goten, you jerk! What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Marron protested. But the spiky haired man still wasn't satisfied and kissed her again. This time she didn't offer any resistance, making him feel more encouraged to move on her. 'Little by little, I'll gain your heart, my princess. I'll just make you forget him.' he promised himself.  
  
"Hey, I've gotta an idea!" said the handsome Saiyan, out of nowhere.  
  
"Goten, where are you going again?" she asked, as she saw him stand up and step back.  
  
"I'll come back in a while, sweetheart!" he told her, before taking off to the sky.  
  
"Goten, you're not leaving me here all alone, are you?" Marron shouted at his retreating figure. "Goten! Come back here now!" the girl ordered.  
  
But then, he was just gone.

~//~

"Gohan-san! Look who's here!" announced Trunks, pulling a certain black haired girl next to him.  
  
"Pan-chan! I was worried to hell, dear..." exclaimed her father, checking all over her.  
  
"Dad! Always exaggerating! I was really enjoying my time, taking a walk by the beach..." she informed, exchanging a conniving glance with Trunks.  
  
"Whatever. You must be hungry, right Pan-chan?" Gohan asked her. Then in that exact moment her stomach began to growl.  
  
"How did you guess?" The girl put her hand behind her head and laughed, sheepishly.   
  
"Where's everyone? Goten, Marron... and even my annoying little sister?" asked Trunks, scanning all the area in search for his friends.  
  
"They must not be very far from here. Now you two go and eat something, you're lucky because there's still food inside the baskets." Gohan told them, pointing to the nearest table.  
  
"Right! Let's go, Trunks!" Pan shouted enthusiastically, dragging the lavender haired Saiyan by his left wrist. Gohan just shrugged and came back to his book.  


~//~

Somewhere in the sky...  
  
"How are you doing, Juunanagou?" Bra greeted, as they were floating right over the island, but high enough not to be seen or detected.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked her, curious. She just nodded.  
  
"I see. Why did you call me?" His sparkling blue eyes were staring intensely at hers, making her quickly avert her gaze, embarrassed.  
  
"I was just... feeling... lonely..." she confessed, still blushing.  
  
"And what am I suppose to do?" he tested her, sensing she was a bit shy and hesitant.  
  
"I just thought... Never mind..." Actually, the girl didn't know what to do, she didn't even know how she got the courage to make him follow her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Bra told him. She began to retreat, but he simply caught her wrist and pulled her next to him.  
  
"You don't need to run away." He whispered, huskily. "You're just like me, Bra-chan..." She just stared at him, with a questioning look printed on her face. "You love danger, adrenalin, don't you?" he spoke sensuously against her ear, making her shiver from head to toe.   
  
"Juunanagou..." she pleaded, silently asking him to release her. But he didn't.  
  
"You know I'm right, sweetie, otherwise you wouldn't have called me." He affirmed, holding her tighter. "You know I was formerly a Red Ribbon assassin, don't you? A cold blood killer. Hmm?" he asked her seriously, tracing down her spine with his index finger. The blue haired Saiyajin could feel his strong heartbeat, as well as his cold breath tickling her neck.  
  
"Why... Why are you scaring me?" the girl cried, now feeling completely threatened by his mischievous glare.  
  
"Are you scared? Don't be Bra-chan... You're not like those ordinary girls." He said, changing his look into a disappointed expression. "You're beautiful and courageous... I can feel it." He told her, softly.  
  
The raven haired jinzouningen loosened his grip and started to cuddle her, soothingly. Bra could easily escape, if she wanted, but she felt too good and comfortable to do so. She just closed her eyes and rested her head on his warm chest, enjoying his gentle caress. His mysterious aura attracted her, and she didn't want to go away. He just kept rubbing the back of her head for a couple of minutes, waiting for her to calm down.  
  
"We'd better start moving or you'll sleep right here..." he teased. The girl smiled, looking up at him.  
  
"And what am I suppose to do?" she asked, imitating him and earning a sly smirk from the android.  
  
"How about finding a place to have some fun, hmm?" he whispered against her neck, making her shiver again. Great. He was faster then she thought.  
  
Before the demi-Saiyan girl could say anything, he licked her lips and kissed her lightly, disappearing into the early evening sky with her in his arms.

* * * * * * *

Next Chapter: "And the Passion Burns"!  
  
Yeah! Now we got to the point where I stopped in "S. Cats". And it looks like all the guys have already started their moves... Will the girls correspond? Just get ready for more romance (and something more...)! See ya!  
  



End file.
